New Moon Revamped
by GymnastByTwilight-Dazzled
Summary: This is a twist on New Moon. Kind of comical. *LEMONS PEOPLE* My first fanfic, be nice, please. There is a twist, which is enexpected and will change everything! Please R&R! xxx
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my FanFic amigos! How ya doin'? Any way, this is my first FanFic, so be nice. I'm thinking of putting some lemons in, so in your review, tell me if you'd like a couple. Also, this is rated M for swearing, the possibility of lemonade, and also, some gross stuff relating to periods, so if that kind of thing creeps you out, or you don't know what a period is you REALLY shouldn't be reading this. Enjoy, my pretties. xXx OoO_

_Chapter one. The idea_

_Beep beep beep!_

Ugh! Go the frack away! _Let me __**sleep**_! I thought, rather agitated. I felt around my bedside table with my hand to shut off that damn alarm clock. The previous night, I hadn't slept very well. The night before, the rain had positively belted down on to my bedroom window. But I knew that wasn't the reason I didn't sleep- I was becoming used to the pitter-patter of water that occurred most nights- No, the real reason I couldn't sleep was that my bed was too warm. Too soft. Without my one love, Edward beside me.

Edward is the one person who means the most to me. I know him inside and out. He knows me too, even though he can't read my mind-oh yeah, did I forget to mention that he's a vampire? Yes? Oh, well… now you know-most of the time it's such a relief not having him in my mind. That would just be humiliating! Somehow, I don't think he'd approve of my fantasies that I get every so often when I look in to his eyes, or at his perfect mouth, or his perfectly sculpted body, or… well, you get the picture, right? Any way, moving on… Sometimes though, I just wish he could read my bloody mind already! He honestly doesn't know the extent of how truly, madly and deeply I've fallen in love with him, or how I trust him with my life-literally, or how much I want to be like him. To be a vampire. Well, apparently, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen does not approve of this. He wants me to live my life human, and grow old, to have 'human experiences'. To be honest, I couldn't care less. I just want to be with him. Forever.

Edward, being a vampire and all that jazz was away hunting, and had been for four full days! Oh, I missed him terribly. It's easier this way though, because to put it bluntly, it was that time of the month again. Luckily for me, my period only last four or five days, so we don't need to be separated so long that I go mental. Plus, it's easier for him too be around me when he's not thirsty, which is good, because I'd really rather not have my blood sucked out of me by the one I love.

I pictured this in my head: Edward is thirsty, so he leaves to go hunting with Jazz and Em. He leans in to kiss me goodbye, softly and gently, like I was as fragile as silk over glass. And of course, me being all human and hormonal, I knot my fingers through his perfect bronze hair and pull myself as close to him as possible, welding myself onto his body, never wanting to let go, or come up for air. Then, all of a sudden, I'm pinned down on the ground, tightly bound. And Edward's cool mouth is at my neck. In the next split second, I feel horrible pain, worse than I could imagine. And his gleaming white teeth are sunk into my neck, as smooth as through butter. Imagining this actually made me feel quite turned on. It shouldn't, I know, but it seems so… so, sensual.

I don't know… I just wanted him to…I wanted us to… Never mind…

_Okay, here it comes_, I thought._ I want Edward and I to make love. To have sex. What ever you want to call it, although, I'll never admit this to him… _It was such a relief to actually admit that to myself. Even in thought.

I thought for another while about this. That was the morning, in my bed, when I came up with it. When it all

clicked. That was when the best idea ever came to me.

So, after having gotten ready for school, I slipped on my boots and rain jacket, and grabbed my schoolbag. As soon as Charlie was out the door and his car had pulled away, I scrambled outside, eager to see my love. Of course, he was faster. _Stupid vampire speed! I thought, walking towards the familiar silver Volvo. As if from nowhere, my Edward materialised at the passenger side of the car, holding the door open for me. All the while, I'd been looking at him, well, staring… Okay! I'll admit, I was checking him out! Well, a girl can do that to her true love, can't she? Well, I say she can. Staring at my very own personal Adonis, I remembered my thoughts of this morning. Typical Bella Alert! I felt the all too familiar crimson heat spread across my face._

_Edward looked at me, smiling the crooked smile I love, and raising an eyebrow. I shook it off. Obviously, he was still curious about what had caused my blush this time, but put it away for now._

"_Good morning, Love." Oh, I swear, his voice melted me like butter. It took all I had to not end up a puddle at his feet and to string together a coherent sentence._

"_It is now" I replied, staring into his eyes, smiling brightly. Ran up the rest of the driveway and jumped into his arms, holding to him like a lifeline. I inhaled his beautiful scent and nuzzled into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me and held me close. A whole four days. It had been too long since I'd last felt his cold, hard skin touching me through my clothes. I then found myself emerged in thoughts of the soft-hard skin of his hands touching me below my clothes. My heartbeat quickened. "I've missed you."_

"_And I you." He responded. I looked up to his face to look into his eyes, into his soul, lovingly. He gazed back exactly the same way, and I felt whole. Whenever he left, he took me with him. I don't know how I ever survived without him in the first place. He leaned his face towards my neck and ran his nose along my collar bone, up my neck, across my cheek and on to my nose. His gazed again into my eyes, and kissed me as gently as though I was a bubble, awaiting to go 'pop' any second. My knees began to go weak and he lifted me from the driveway into the comfy seat of the warm Volvo. _

_At an inhuman speed he was around at the other side of the car and in the door. Beside me again. The usual purr of the Volvo revved, and we were on our way to school. It wasn't that bad, seeing as I had Edward with me at school, and Alice too. During the drive he asked me of how the last few days had been, which, to be honest, had been boring without him, I was a zombie, doing only laundry, chores and homework. We enjoyed some comfortable silence, holding hands for the rest of the journey._

_Too soon we arrived at school. I didn't want us to have to get out and face school and the other pupils. I just wanted to spend all my time alone with Edward, for eternity. Literally. It's all I want. 'So eager for eternal damnation', Edward would say. But, really, is it honestly a bad thing to want to love him forever? Anywhoo, we were standing under the shelter of the cafeteria roof, with Ali and Jasper. Alice, being Alice ran-at human speed-to me and hugged me tightly in her small arms._

"_Can't. Breathe. Al." Darned pixie! She released me and I gasped for a breath of air. "Hey, Al, Jasper." Jazz smiled and nodded at me from ten feet away. He still keeps his distance from me. Not as much as a year ago, when I first came to Forks, Washington, but still, a distance. I try not to think about the reason for that. He's still pleasant to me though. _

_(A/N: I have absolutely NO idea about how the education system works in the U.S., because I'm from Northern Ireland, in the U.K., so I'm going to do the system the way it works at my school, kay?. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll try to explain. Thanks. XXX =) Love you, my dear readers. Now, back to the story!)_

_The bell rang and Edward and I rushed off to registration, our hands entwined. It's amazing what he can get the female staff to do around here regarding our schedules. We sat together at the back of the class and chatted for a while until Dr. McCombe arrived. He was a thirty-something year old man, who was balding already, and an orange tint to his skin. He kind of creeps me out. He called the role, and put the announcements on the digital projector and it beamed onto the white-board, for us to read. Nothing was really of interest, so I looked up at Edward and his topaz, dazzling eyes. He was already looking at me, with an adoring look in his eyes. These were the moments in which I felt the whole world disappeared and time was non-existent. The bell went for first period. Ugh, French with Miss McCay. She annoys the hell out of a girl with black hair and cute glasses called Rebecca, who is in my class. I can see where she's coming from, I mean she is really strict, and tries to act all nice, but let me tell ya, she's a worse actress than I am. Edward walked me to my French room, in the Jackson building and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, glided the back of his hand along my jaw line and said "Goodbye, love" and smiled. This is one of only two classes I have without him._

"_I love you. Have fun in music, Mr Mozart." I winked at him and he smiled._

"_I love you too, darling. You know, Carlisle met him once, apparently, he was slightly insane" He replied as casually as if he was discussing the weather. It never ceases to surprise me how he speaks so casually about things which, a year ago would've seemed crazy to me. He smiled at me once again, and turned gracefully to go to the music building._

_The next few classes passed swiftly. Geography then history were after French, which brought me up to break time, then double chemistry followed by maths to bring me to lunch. After that was a free period, when Edward had music again, then double biology. _

_Soon enough Edward and I were in my bed at eleven at night and I was comfy, snuggled into his strong arms. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heylow readers of randomness! I'm extremely ecstatic to tell you that I received my first two reviews ever from cacat6565 and moniqc, so a shout out to you wonderful people =) So, the last chapter was just kind of catching you guys up on what's going on at the mo. So, I've decided what I'm going to do with regards to the BxE physical relationship, and yes, it contains citrus goodness! So the lemonade will be possibly in the next chapter, so prepare your selves! Anyways, enough of my insane blabbering, I have some writing and you guys have some reading to do! xXx OoO**_

_**PS, I've made Bella athletic. Sorry! But I'm a gymnast, it's just not in my nature to actually MAKE someone a klutz, even if I am when I'm without equipment! **_

_**Disclaimer!!!!! I forgot this in the last chapter, but encase you haven't noticed, the wonderful Twilight saga doesn't belong to me; proof of this is in my bank account, unfortunately. Although, I do enjoy stealing the characters for a little fun every once in a while =) **__**Hehe, I only own Rebecca, eh, Chewy ;) And, um…any teachers you may recognise if you go to my school are COMPLETELY fictional and any resemblance to actual teachers is absolute coincidence ;) **__**Don't worry if you don't understand the underlined bit =)**_

_**Sorry about the long A/N!!!!!!!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter two: Crossing the line_

I awoke the next morning in quite an inappropriate position. My arms were around Edwards's neck so tight that if he was human, he'd be struggling for breath, but that wasn't the worst-or BEST-part. My right leg was thrown over his hip, and I could feel every part of his body through our clothes-not that I was complaining or anything, but there are strict ground rules that Edward has laid down regarding our physical relationship-I could even feel a little bit of his…erm…package. I remembered the dream I'd had last nigh, about my idea… My imagination started to run wild and my heart picked up to the pace of a humming birds wings, of course, Edward heard this and whispered, "Good morning, angel." I looked up into his topaz eyes. They were filled with love, but were diluted by something that I struggled to identify. Anger? No. Indecision? No. I think…I think he's exited but worried. I don't know.

"Well, it is now, but what's wrong, babe?" I asked.

"Is there something you want to tell me, love?" Okay, now I'm confused. Wait! Oh shit. What had I said during my dream? Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Um, no…" I supposed it was better to go with denial, even though I couldn't lie to save my life. He looked slightly relieved, but I could tell he still didn't believe me completely.

"Oh. Okay. Ready to get up for school?" Grrr. School.

"No! Can't we just stay like this?" I squeezed myself to his body and tightened my grasp on his body to show him what I meant. He stood from the bed and pulled the warm blankets from my body.

"Edward!" I squeaked.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart, we're already running a bit late." Stupid vampire using damn logic to get me out of bed.

"Fine. But you're paying for that later." I said, rising to my feet, and kissing him swiftly on the cheek. I headed to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and decided that my hair was unmanageable, so I threw it up into a high pony tail.

All too soon, the school day was over. Tuesdays always pass quickly for me, because I have double physics, double art, and stuff, then I had PE at the end. At the end of the school day, we headed over to Edwards home.

"Beeelllllllaaaaaa!" Squealed Alice as she ran up to me and lifted me in a tight embrace.

"Please, Ali, don't do this to me again!" I pleaded, knowing full well what she wanted me to do, and knowing that she knew that I knew she knew that she was going to win. As usual.

"But Bella! Please, I don't remember my human life; I may as well have not had one at all. Please." She whipped out the puppy dog eyes, and jutted out her lower lip. It wasn't fair of her to do that to me, she knows I'm a push over!

"Fine, Al. But make it quick." I reluctantly gave in.

"Yay!" She squeaked and rushed me to the hell that she called a closet. I closed my eyes and went to my happy place. Then. Bella Barbie began. I tried not to register what happened in there. Even thinking about where I was made me shiver.

Even though I didn't enjoy the whole getting glammed up, I did usually like the end result. Today, Alice decided I could dress casual, so I came out of Alice and Jaspers room wearing a pair of dark, figure hugging bootleg jeans, some silver flats with navy blue rhinestones and a longish navy blue vest top with a pattern of small silver roses on the hemline and quite a low cut neckline. My hair was straightened perfectly with a few loose curls which were clipped together at the back with a silver clip. As for my make up, it was a smoky eye with some added eyeliner, mascara which made my eyes really stand out and a soft pink lip gloss. Of course, being me I had no need for blusher, and my skin is smooth and, I'll admit, rather perfect, so there's no need for foundation either. I actually looked kind of cute.

I walked into Edwards's room. I missed him and hungered for his embrace. He was sitting on his black sofa, reading Wuthering Heights. Wearing no shirt. I think I drooled a little bit

He spoke without looking up from the book. "I honestly don't know what you find so intriguing about this book. The characters are so-" He then looked up from the book and his jaw dropped. He quickly closed his mouth and set the book down. I could've sworn I caught him staring at my chest. I kind of liked that. Although, Edward being a gentleman and all, looked up into my eyes and sped over to me at vampire speed and snatched me into his arms.

"You look nice," he smiled and I think I caught him looking down my shirt. "Too nice." He winked at me. "You're all mine, though, and if Mike seen you like this, I think he'd collapse." He smirked.

"Yes, Edward I'm all yours. Every last bit of me. From my head." I grabbed his hand and led it from my hair- "All the way down" -I pulled his hand down along my neck and collarbone, and down the side of my body, stopping for a moment on the side of my breasts, then down further and let his hand rest on my ass. "To my toes." He looked to where his hand rested and back into my eyes. He tugged me closer with the hand on my ass and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were urgent. He'd never kissed me like this before. Ever. I wondered what brought this on. Then I realised. I don't really care. I kissed my man back. Hard. And tangled my left hand in his hair. I used my right hand to explore his perfect torso. And he groaned. Wait a sec. He groaned. Edward? My Edward? _Groaned_? I felt the familiar wetness between my legs. He obviously smelt it. All of a sudden, there was no Edward in my arms. I opened my eyes and searched the room with my eyes. He was at the other side of the room, his jaw tight, and his eyes hungry.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said my voice small.

"No, Bella. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I apologize, love."

"Really Edward, _shirtless?_ How can you expect me not to pounce on you?"

"Sorry" He looked remorseful.

"Sorry? Silly vampire! I loved it." I winked.

"I can smell that." He smiled my crooked grin.

Well, then. Today, I was going to be bold. He crosses his lines? Then I'm going to go a bit wild today too. I walked up to him slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Only you, Edward. Only you make me do that." His hand roamed down my back and he growled. It was the single sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I nibbled on his earlobe and kissed his neck.

"Mmm. Bella." He whispered huskily. He cleared his throat and blinked a couple of times. "Bella." His voice had changed this time. He was more in control now. "Stop, love." He pulled away from me. And it hurt. Rejection washed through me, clear and strong. Looked up at him.

"Oh, no, love. Don't cry baby. Please. You know why we can't. Shh. Don't cry." He rocked me back and forth, rubbing soothing circles into my lower back and wiped away a tear from my eye which I hadn't realised was there. We sat like that a while and he randomly placed kisses on my cheeks and forehead.

"I love you, you know." I said breaking the silence.

"I love you too, babe." He smiled.

That night I had a very wonderful dream. Edward and I…On a beach…Naked…Nuff said. I awoke hot and bothered and inappropriately draped over Edward again. I blushed all the way to my hairline, imagining the things that I must have said in my sleep. He was smirking at me and I blushed even further, if that was possible. I was honestly very wet. Oh dear. I shifted myself into a more innocent position on the bed and as I removed my leg from its grip around his waist, it came across something hard. Oh. My God. Edward is _hard_. Oh fuck. I turned away from Edward-my heart racing-to hide the huge grin on my face. _I can make Edward hard __**in my sleep**__! _I thought. Exhausted from my dreaming, I fell asleep without any dreams the rest of the night.

********

Three and a half weeks passed since that night. I thought about it every few minutes, smirking to myself. Neither of us mentioned it once.

But now, it was time. And I was going to put my plan into action.

_CLIFFY!!!!!_

_Don't you just want to know what her plan is! Well, then tune in next time to find out!!_

_A lemon is in the next chapter, so be ready!!!!_

_Press that sexy button and review, darlings._

_xXx OoO_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eee! I've gotten 9 reviews, seriously! So I've decided to post this earlier than I thought I would, just for these guys: catcat6565, moniqc, randomsillycullen, LiquidTopaz1901, Andrea and Padme Amaidala N. Skywalker. Thanks people, you inspire me =) BTW, randomsillycullen, I love your ideas, I think I shall put them in in the chapter after the next just for you; and your jug of Edward-ade will be in the next chapter! And LiquidTopaz1901, your bold Bella will be in the next one too! Also, Padme Amaidala N. Skywalker you'll just have to read to find out!**_

S_**o, for faster updates**_, _**just press the little button=) Thanks. **_

_**This is my longest chapter yet, so review, it only takes a few words to make my day. I haven't completely got the storyline picked out, so tell me any ideas you'd like to see and I'll se if I can fit it in? Thanks!**_

_**The lemon shall be first thing in the next chapter because I'm waiting on my best amigo to get back to me about what to write in it, and he (yes HE-but it wasn't awkward, seeing as we're really close) is very nervous-as am I!-about what to write for it! Anyway, the lemon will be sort of unique, because I came up with it during a conversation with my mates. On with the reading, wonderful people!**_

_Chapter Three: Have a taster_

_Hair up or down? Umm…down. Straightened or curled? Gah! Stupid decisions! I can't believe I'm admitting this to myself, but I need Alice! _I thought, stressed. A knock on my window made me jump out of my skin and knocked me from my thoughts.

"Why hello, Bella," She said smirking. "Need some help there?"

"Aliiiiiiice! Please, please oh pretty please with lemon zest on top" **(A/N Sorry, couldn't resist)** I pleaded. "Wait a sec. Aren't you supposed to be hunting?"

"Yeah, but you're predictable," she winked. Then she was all business. "Wear the navy blue blouse you have, Edward loves that on you. And those white jeans too. Oh, and have your hair naturally wavy, it's cute." She handed me the clothes along with a pair of navy and white checked high tops at vampire speed. "Oh, and Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Put these on first." I blushed as she handed me a navy blue lacy bra and panty set. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some giant squid to hunt." I was about to question her about the giant squid thing, but she dropped from my window, and I was left to prepare for my date. _Well, that was random, _I thought.

It was Saturday night and I was staying over at Edwards after he brought me to dinner. Mmmm, his bed is wonderful, it smells like him. Yum! Tonight, I was going to be bold. Daring. And I was going to request what I wanted, which was what I think he also wants. He was going to have a taste.

I know that I shouldn't be so nervous about a date with my boyfriend of about a year, but the pretty waitresses hitting on him made me annoyed and edgy. I kept waiting for him to realise how plain and boring I was. And to top it off, tonight after dinner was going to be awkward and I knew it.

After applying some clear gloss, mascara and eyeliner, I walked downstairs, grabbed my white clutch and walked out the door. It wasn't raining, but the air was clogged with a thick fog. In the drive was a shiny silver Volvo. On the passenger side of the car, holding the door open was my wonderful Edward. I grinned widely.

"Hello, beautiful," he smiled.

"Hey handsome," I replied quietly, blushing. As I approached the car I slid into Edwards arms. We fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces. "I've missed you."

"Bella, it's been an hour and twenty minutes, forty three seconds. I've been away longer than that before." He looked into my eyes. "Nevertheless, I missed you more." He kissed my forehead and I climbed into the car.

"Not that anyone's counting or anything." I smiled.

I settled in to my seat, listening to the purr of the Volvo and 'First Love by Yiruma' on the radio.

"What did you do while I was getting ready?" I asked. I suppose I just love the sound of his voice-which was smooth like velvet and Yiruma's pianist skills, no matter how soothing could not compare to the sweet sound of my angels voice-I could listen to it all day.

"Changed and hunted; the usual." He replied casually.

"Any bears or mountain lions tonight?" I replied, half mocking his casual manner.

"Two mountain lions," He grinned. "Emmett though is probably feasting on giant squid right now, though."

"Squid?"

"Yeah, we'd never really tried to hunt or feed underwater before, so they're experimenting."

"Sounds fun." _Sounds bloody scary, but, whatever._

"Enough about my diet. What are you in the mood for?" He said, changing the subject as he noticed I was uncomfortable. "Italian? Chinese? Indian? What Bella wants, Bella shall get." _Well, we'll see about that tonight, won't we?_

"How about Italian? To celebrate our anniversary of our first, um…date?"

"Yum, Italian. Sounds good to me. Delicious." He joked. I giggled for a while and remembered that night.

"The only Italian things you'll be eating are ibex, chamois, brown bear, wolves, and deer

." I joked. "Unless you've decided to change your eating habits." I joked.

"Bella, we don't joke about whether or not I may kill people." He warned.

"Sorry." I said, ashamed.

"Well, I did bring it on myself, love. Am I forgiven?" He'd never want me to feel bad. Even if he had too take the blame on himself. It's sweet.

"That depends. Am I?" I winked at him.

"You were forgiven before you even said it, love." I loved it when he called me love.

"Then yes, you're forgiven." I grinned.

"Thank-you."

"My pleasure."

"All right. Too La Bella Italia!" He smiled.

"Someone's exited."

"I like taking you places." He explained, still smiling.

"You also like buying me things." I huffed.

"I like to spoil you."

"I figured that one out all by my self."

"You also are in a good mood. May I ask why?"

"Yes you may."

"Why, then?" He questioned.

"I like doing things with you." If it was with him, I'd probably do anything.

"I like that too."

We soon pulled up to the restaurant. We were seated by an obviously gay man who was eying up Edward in a way that was by no means subtle. I could tell that Edward was trying very hard to figure out whether he wanted to laugh at the man, or kick him through a wall. I think he decided it was more humorous in the end, because he just gave me a look that said 'are his thoughts as clear on his face as I think they are?' and I nodded. He really struggled to hold back his laughter. A few seconds later our server came out. _Oh, here we go again, _I thought. She walked over to us with her head down and didn't see Edward until she'd arrived at our table.

"Hello, I'm Amber and I-" She finally seen Edward and continued her sentence only looking at him. "Umm, I…I'll be your, erm, sever tonight." _Wait, I _thought. _Amber? Amber from last year amber? Oh. My. Edward. Cullen. __**(A/N I put the OMEC in just for randomsillycullen) **_Edward looked at me and was obviously thinking the same thing. By the look on her face, she recognised us, too. "What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that she was speaking only to him. _Again. _He looked at me. This was getting comical.

"I'll have a Coke." I said, just like the last time.

"Two Cokes," he said.

"De ja vu, much?" I said under my breath, but I knew he heard it.

"I'll be right back with that," she assured him with another unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it. He was watching me. Just like last time. She walked away, and when she was gone completely, I burst into hushed laughter as did Edward.

"She was thinking what I think she was thinking wasn't she?" She wanted to rape him on the spot. I didn't blame her, because so did I.

"Mhmm."

"Figures."

"What do you mean _'figures'_?" He asked.

"I mean that you're very… um, I don't know the right word… Delicious?" He chuckled. Just as he was laughing quietly, Amber came back with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to me as she placed them on the table. _Well, she hasn't changed a bit._

"Are you ready to order?" she asked yet again only to Edward.

"Bella, my love" he asked, emphasising the 'my love' part to make her she me as his date a bit more clearly. She turned unwillingly toward me. I picked the something different from the first time we were here.

"Um… I'll have the lasagne, please."

"And you?" She turned back to him with a smile.

"Nothing for me," he said. Of course not. But today I knew the reason behind that for definite.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile was still in place, but he wasn't looking at her, and she left dissatisfied.

"So, do you think she's a robot, and doesn't have any other things in her vocabulary?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't remember the previous conversation we'd had before being interrupted. No such luck.

"Her thoughts are so indecent that I'd think not. Nothing would be so cruel as to make someone that crude. But back to our conversation from before. Delicious, am I?"

I took a sip from my coke to stall. This was useless, because it only took all of three seconds. Okay Bella. Be bold, you're going to need the practise this is nothing compared to tonight's requirements of courage. "Yes." I said simply.

"In what way?" His eyes lit up with curiosity.

Brave, Bella. Be brave. "As in yummy. As in _phowar, he's gorgeous_." I admitted. I felt myself turn crimson.

"Love. The delicious one here is you. And I mean that literally."

"Um…Thanks?" _Ok, I __**think **__that was a compliment… _I thought.

"You're welcome." He replied. "So, now I'm gorgeous?" If I could be a deeper red, I turned it that second. I decided to be brave.

"Yes, you are."

"Then thank you."

"Then you're welcome."

The waitress arrived with the food. I was almost thankful until she turned back to Edward. Then I wanted to kill her. She leaned over the table so that her obviously fake boobs were almost spilling out of her very low cut top, about one and a half feet from _my boyfriends _face. _Well, it's only taken only a year and she's turned into a slut, _I thought. I looked to Edward, afraid encase this pleased him in any way. I was very pleased at his behaviour. He looked at her face and stared her in the eye; he then rolled his eyes dramatically so she could see it very well and gazed at me. He chuckled slightly. She then stormed off and the two of us sat there giggling about how she belongs in a brothel.

"You know, I could smell the plastic from those things about ten feet away!" He chuckled talking about her 'assets'. "You ready, love?"

"Yep." The lasagne was lovely, and very filling.

"How are we doing over here?" The waitress asked, as she approached us. Her voice had lost its peppiness. Thank goodness she'd gotten the message.

"We'd like the cheque, thank-you." He replied looking at me the whole time. She came back with the bill and Edward paid and left a generous tip, considering that she was practically giving hip a lap dance. Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration, but he's mine, she should know that from last year. I finished the last sip of my drink as Edward pulled out my chair for me.

"Always the gentleman." I said as I inhaled his scent.

"Well, you could say I'm a little old fashioned."

"Yes, babe. A little." I joked, oozing sarcasm. "And I love you for it."

"And I love you." He replied. We walked out together standing close together and he had his arm round me. I like this improvement from last year. The increased intimacy. We walked to the car, and then began our trip back to the Cullen's home. Charlie thought I was staying with Alice tonight, but what the man doesn't know can't hurt him.

As we got closer and closer to his house, I got more and more nervous about the preposition I was going to make tonight. My heart began to race as I became more and more terrified.

"Are you alright, my Bella?" He looked worried.

"Mhmm." I squeaked. We pulled into the garage and I thought I was going to collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! ARE YOU READY? It's lemonade time. The best mate and I aren't as happy with it as we'd thought, so please be nice. You have extra reason to review because Xandie-that's the closest friend's name, its short for Alexander-will be very hurt if you don't, so do it for him. (And I will admit that the lemon bit was very awkward!**_

_**So far, I've had about two hundred visitors, but only 9 reviews, I know it can be annoying to review sometimes, but if you do, from now on I'll try to send you a little clip of what's to come! Xandie will be like a co-writer with me whenever he can, so a round of applause for him helping this get to you before it would have!**_

_**By the way, I know stuff about thee car Edward has because I have the exact one from the movie, only in black!**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

_**Oh, wait…DISCLAIMER!!! :**_

_**Xandie: Go on, say it.**_

_**GymnastByTwilight: But it hurts, X. It just hurts so much!**_

_**Xandie: It's ok. I'm here for you.**_

_**GymnastByTwilight: *sobs* fine! *sniffles* I don't own twilight!**_

_**Xandie: Or…?**_

_**GymnastByTwilight: Or Edward! Not even Jazz or Em. *X hugs EBT as she cries***_

_**Xandie: Well readers, there's nothing' to see here. It's time to read the creations of two overly active, dirty minds. On with the chapter!**_

_Chapter four: tastes so good…_

"Isabella Marie Swan, tell me what is wrong." Edward begged while he helped me out of the car. "Please. You look-and sound-worried."

"Edward, I know it's because you care, but honestly, I'm fine." I lied. I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now." He sighed.

"Thank you Edward." I said, relieved slightly.

"Will you tell me later?" He asked while retrieved my overnight bag from the boot, which was actually really tiny.

"Yeah." This reminded me even more about what I was about to request. We walked into his house together hand in hand as we went through the door. It felt slightly quiet and very different without Alice jumping around, or Esme cleaning dust that wasn't there, or Emmett's laugh shaking the foundations of the house. All the same it felt like home, and I felt safe there. Probably because Edward was with me, but the house also had a feeling of comfort and safety. Suddenly Edward picked me up bridal style and ran to his bedroom with me. He sat on the bed and lay me cross him, stroking his hand through my hair and his other supported the weight of my back easily.

"Now, my only love. What is it that's making your heart fly like a humming bird?" Oh. Shit. When he'd said later, I'd thought he actually meant later, not in like ten seconds. Okay, Bella. Find a way to stall.

"Umm." What do I do?! "Can I have a human moment?"

"Alright," He said reluctantly. "But hurry back to me."

"Don't I always?" I replied, so I didn't technically lie to him. I was going to take my time. I reached into my overnight bad and found my bag of toiletries at the top.

I made my way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. Good thing my mascara was waterproof. I brushed my teeth twice and rinsed my mouth out with mint mouthwash. I tried to do everything that I could think of that needed done. I peed. I washed my hands and more. I decided that it was time.

I removed my tampon and replaced it with a sanitary towel. There was no delaying now. If I left it too long, he'd smell the blood and get worried. _Okay, _I thought. _Here I go…_

I walked out of the bathroom and into Edwards's bedroom. I swear my heart was beating so fast that it was almost one steady sound like a low, long beep I could hear in my ears. I climbed onto the bed where Edward was waiting. He hadn't moved an inch from where he'd been when I was here last. He looked at me and pulled me into his arms.

"Now, my love what has you in a-" His eyes widened. He'd smelt the blood. Oh, God. "Bella, you're bleeding!" He cried checking my wrists and arms for cuts and then he started moving to my legs. No going back now. "Where is it? Where are you cut?" He was so worried. His eyes were fast and frantic. Before I could fathom what was happening, his hands had moved to my belt and it was gone, because my jeans were too tight and Edward wouldn't have been able to pull them up to check my legs without ripping them. Within a second my jeans were off and I could tell that the smell of blood had gotten stronger when they'd come off, because he was searching my legs with a puzzled look on his face. "Bella, what the-"

"Edward, look at me." He looked into my eyes.

"Bella, love what's wrong? The blood…it doesn't smell as fresh, but it hasn't been there all night. And it's getting stronger, so I know it's still bleeding, and-"

"Edward. Think for a minute." Two seconds passed and a flicker of intuition came to his eyes.

"Bella…" He looked uneasy. Oh, dear. Here we go…"Why aren't you wearing a…a-" Oh, for goodness sake! Mr. Two medical degrees can't talk about normal bodily functions with his girlfriend.

"A tampon?" I said.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. If he could have blushed, I think he would've been one hundred shades of red at that moment.

"Well, Edward. I've been thinking" I started.

"Yeah?"

"About something which I think we both can benefit from. Something that I want us to try. Please, try to look at this from on open perspective, with an open mind."

"Okay…?"

"Well, I know that the scent of my blood is very tempting to you," I began.

"I think that's an understatement." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. I glared at him for interrupting. "Sorry, love. Continue."

"Well, for a while now, I've wanting to find a way for you to taste it, without killing me."

"Bella! You shouldn't be concerned with my pleasure. My thirst. Don't get me wrong, it's a lovely thought, but I don't need it." I could tell, though, that he was slightly curious as to how I'd thought of doing this.

"It's not just your pleasure. My idea would be nice for me, too." I looked down to my legs, which I'd forgotten were bare.

"Bella! No!" Okay, I think I could establish that he'd figured it out. "I can't. We…You…I…We can't do that!"

"Edward…"

"Bella! Do you realise how dangerous that is? How fragile you are down there?" He was angry. But not as angry as I'd expected.

"You know Edward; it is the sign of a great mind to be able to entertain a thought, with out actually believing it. You're a vampire, Edward you have one of the greatest minds in the world!"

"Some things are too ridiculous to think about!" He shouted, but he was beginning to calm down.

"You were able to clean my blood of venom when James bit me without killing me, draining me or losing all of your control."

"But Bella-"

"I don't want to hear it, Edward. I trust you. And you know you can do this. I know you can do this."

_Alright Bella, he's deliberating, _I thought. _Here's your chance. Be daring. Be bold. Here I go._

I could tell he was thinking things over, because his mouth was lightly open and his eyes were closed. I moved my hand down slowly down to my panties and slipped my hand in. I soaked my finger in some of my blood and lifted my hand back out. I moved my finger slowly up to his mouth and paused for a second. _Here we go. I_ inserted my finger through the small gap between his upper and lower lip, past his teeth and touched my finger to his tongue. His eyes shot open and he looked me in the eyes as he sucked furiously on my finger. "Mmmm…" He sighed as I pulled my hand away.

"Like what you taste?" I questioned. He nodded and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I moved my hands down the sides of my body in what I hoped was a seductive manner and stopped my hands at the edge of my lacy blue lingerie. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as they followed my hands the whole way down my body. He looked up into my eyes silently asking me whether or not to go ahead. I nodded my head seriously while I quickly pulled off my panties. I sat back on the bed and opened my legs, inviting him in. His eyes widened and filled with controlled bloodlust and another type of lust that was only barely controlled. It really turned me on that he wanted me that way rather than just my blood. I giggled.

"Like what you see?" I asked. He crawled up my body and whispered in my ear.

"Very much, Isabella." He kissed and licked my neck, just below my ear. I groaned. "Very much." In a flash his mouth was between my thighs. The sight of that made me want this even more. I needed him now.

"Now, my dear Isabella. What would you like me to do to you?" I could tell he was fighting with himself to withhold from jumping on me that second.

"Edward, please…" I pleaded.

"I want you to tell me what to do to please you." Mmmm. Kinky Edward is very sexy.

"I want…your mouth on me, Edward," He looked at me. "Please." As soon as I'd said please his icy tongue was centimetres away from my entrance.

"Bella," His cold breath made me tingled in anticipation and my hips buck slightly towards his mouth. "Patience, Isabella." Painfully slowly he edged closer and closer to me. When the tip of his tongue was just a centimetre away, I fisted my fingers into his hair and pulled his head to my clit. He could have easily held back, but I could tell that he wanted this just as much as I did and gave in. I sucked in a gasp and bit down hard on my lip to stop loud groans from escaping my lips as I felt the pleasure his icy touch brought me.

He licked his tongue all the way along my most intimate regions and made me feel things I' never felt before. He started working faster and faster and I rocked my hips in time with his mouth. He looked up at me and eyed my teeth which were biting down hard on my lower lip as I tried to hold back moans. He pulled away from between my legs and looked me in the eye. "I want to hear your groans as I make you come, Isabella." I hadn't allowed anyone to call me Isabella since I was five years old, but the way Edward said it made it sound sexy. Probably because it was coming from his lips which were between my legs now. I unclamped my teeth from my lip as Edward changed our position. He was now lying back on the bed and he pulled my hips towards his mouth. He sat me down on his face and began to thrust his tongue in and out of me; I gasped and then groaned loudly. At that I felt him smile and started licking and sucking everywhere, draining me of blood.

"Ed…ward…Mmmm. Ungh. Ed…ward…" He went faster and faster and I was almost about to come when he pulled away. I groaned at the loss of contact.

He whispered into my ears, "My fingers are going to make you come so hard; all you'll know exists is me. You're going to scream my name so loud that the whole of the Olympic Peninsula knows that you are mine." I nearly came right there at his words, but my mind soon shifted from his words to his thumb which was rubbing my bundle of nerves as the middle one plunged between my clit and my folds and rocked in and out. I groaned loudly and he quickened his pace. I screamed his name as I came and collapsed onto the golden bed. _Best night of my life._

_**What's your opinion?! X and I would love to know! There might be a bit more smut next if Xandie gets his arse onto the computer instead o the phone! Anyway, we just had bold Bella, and I think the next chapter will be EPOV, because it was requested, and another request may also be fulfilled in a few chapters time.**_

_**NOW! Press the sexy button down there, guys. Thank-you! =)**_


	5. Payback is sweeter than revenge

_**Xandie wanted to say something first, so here it is-underlined is what he says/does-:**_

"_**Bon soir, mes Amis! (That happens to mean 'good morning my friends. I think? *looks confused*. ANYWAY, let's change the subject before you get scared off from me and my sexiness!" **_

_**GBT: If you haven't noticed, my best mate is almost as insane as I am!**_

_**Alrighty, we put many hours into this, debating over the computer whether or not to put a few things in. That's why this chapter took so long, by the way. You see, chapters would be faster if we both lived here in London and not in stinking Belfast! If you don't review, they may be slower! *gasps!* the feedback so far has been great, which is great cos we were both worried about the whole idea for the last chapter. We thought that some people would find it gross, but thankfully, you are just as vulgar as we are! Yippee! Thanks to all reviewers, and expect a sneak peek coming to you soon. (That was my idea, cos we like reviews, and you are exited, it's win-win! Anyway, it was the best idea, so of course it was mine! GBT wanted to simply give you death threats. Typical Belfast person!) Thank-you for reading.**_

_**Xandie, I'll have you know that Belfast is amazing, we built the Titanic, we have bomb scares and we also have the first ever bomb proof building! *smiles proudly for her city*. And right now, the tall ships are in the dock. So hahaha!**_

_**Before I get into this I'd like to have a sec for the 11th**__** anniversary of the Omagh Bombings, in which may people died. In 1998, dissident Republicans attacked Omagh with a bomb during the troubles. Let's hope that those responsible are caught and locked up.**_

_**Okay, on a lighter note I have about 23 reviews now, so I'm very happy about that and I'm extremely happy that they've all been positive. Your shout outs are at the bottom! This chapter is trying to fulfil some requests and stuff. It's mostly citrus-y goodness, so have fun with it!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to LiquidTopaz1901, because she has reviewed every chapter so far, and has some awesome ideas, so this is for you to have your fill of Edward lemonade, bold Bella and awesomeness! Your notes could be next! Xandie sends his love, because he wrote most of this chapter seeing as it's from EPOV-I needed a guys perspective!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't. Own… Twilight. Or Edward. All I own is ten bottles of apple lucozade, which are keeping me awake to write this, as it's now 3am.**_

EPOV

_Chapter 5: Payback is sweeter than revenge._

Bella fell asleep as soon as she collapsed onto the bed. Nothing is more arousing than Bella when she comes. Screaming, sighing, pleading my name. Her scent. Her taste. Her expression. Oh, dear Lord. That expression was almost enough to make me cream my boxers. Almost.

This recent thought reminded me of the erection standing from my body, making a painful tent in my jeans. _I suppose I should deal with this…_I thought, but was interrupted.

"Mmmm. Oh," She gasped. "Harder, please…Ungh." I smiled. She dreams about me. My Bella dreams about me pleasuring her.

"Edward! Oh, EDWARD!" Her hips jolted in her sleep, and I could tell she was enjoying herself. She was quiet for a minute.

"What do you want me to do to you, Edward?" She questioned seductively. "Why don't you let me help you with this…tall…problem?"

Oh.

Holy.

Good.

Fuck.

_How I wished Bella could… _My mind was filled with images of Bella with her head between my thighs, making eye contact with me. I if could've even get any harder than I was, I did, right then.

No! I should not want this! I will not ask, nor encourage Bella to do that; as amazing as it sounds. It would be unfair of me to allow that. I shifted from the bed and was about to make my way into the bathroom, when I thought, _Well, she's sleeping quite heavily and I have vampire gracefulness, so I would be able to refrain from awakening her…Oh, why not? If she awakens, I could swiftly exit with vampire speed. _

I walked back to the bed, taking my time, studying her face to check if she was giving any signs of waking up. She was out cold. Well, hot really, but you know what I mean, right?

As I climbed on to the bed, I tried to decide which position to get into, looking at her face? Her breasts? Her ass? Beside her? Above her? Ooooh, above her…sounds…wow. I lost myself in fantasies until I was snapped right out of them.

"You like that, Edward, don't you? You love it when I swallow."

She..? What the…?

I lost control right then. I climbed on top of her body so I was looking down at her face. My problem uh…_down there, _was still painful, so I tore off my jeans and ripped my boxers of. The relief was instant as I sprung from the material holding me captive. It was instant, but this was not the relief that I was seeking.

Of course, I would never actually touch Bella like _that _when she was sleeping, all I was doing was hovering over her, while she slept. I knew that deep down I hated what I was doing. I felt like I was taking advantage of her, even though she wouldn't participate. She would be the inspiration. I pushed as hard as I could to get the negative thoughts out of my head, and when they were as far away from my conscious mind, I set to work, taking matters into my own hands.

I was rock hard and the tip of my cock was leaking. I spread the liquid with my thumb and circled it around the head. I looked to Bella's face and my hand automatically made its my down to the base of my hardness. I fought back a moan as I struggled to slow my hand down. I wanted this to last. I wanted to stay in this position forever. But I couldn't. On the other hand, I was wrong to prolong this, Bella could awaken any second and find me hovering above her, pumping myself.

With that, I stared at her face and this made my hand tighten and pump faster without my authorisation.

"Oh Edward harder. Faster!" She cried. I could smell her arousal. "Oh, Edward! More, Edward, harder. Ungh. Oh, oh, Ooooh!" I did as she told me and pumped harder, faster, stronger. I let out a moan and Bella's breathing changed and her moans ceased.

Oh. Shit.

I jumped as fast as I could out of the room and into the bathroom. I only had seconds to spare as I heard Bella. This time, she was surely awake.

I heard her sit up and I could tell that she'd be looking around her to see where I was. Quickly, I turned on the shower and hopped in, not caring about the temperature. The water was hot against my skin before the cold water could deal with my erection, which was throbbing, since I stopped my hand just before my release.

I couldn't hear Bella over the splashing of the shower, but she was really tired and had only been asleep for about ten minutes, so I came to the conclusion that she had probably just turned over and gone back to sleep. As I thought about her, I felt the warm water make me think about what it would be like to be inside Bella. I bit back a groan. Oh, the hell with it! I thought. I fisted my hand and started pumping at and inhuman speed. I came quickly against the beige tiles of the shower. Quickly, I finished up in the shower. As I climbed out, I looked up to see my Bella standing at the door, wearing only the top sheet of the bed.

I felt my self get hard all over again, after the hassle that I went through to get rid of the last one. Grrr. Why, oh why did see have to be so delectable?

"I woke up and you were gone." She frowned.

"Sorry, love. Just taking a shower." And masturbating over you. "Is all."

"Well, while I was sleeping. I had a dream." I smirked and she blushed hard. "It gave me an idea."

"And what was that?" I questioned. She couldn't be thinking..? No, she couldn't. Could she?

"Well, I've been given A LOT of…pleasure…tonight, and I thought I should pay you back." She stuttered.

"Bella… Don't think that you have to… I mean, you shouldn't… Bella…" I stuttered. Wait, I stuttered? I fucking stuttered? I'm a vampire. Vampires _**do not **_stutter! In the process of me saying this, working it out and ending up so very, very confused, Bella was working her way over to me and I didn't notice, as I was so preoccupied. Okay, I said Bella brought out the human in me, but this was ridiculous! "I could lose control, love. So easily."

I was still naked and getting harder and harder with every uneasy breath I took. She knelt in front of me and I was about to stop her when she said, "Edward I want to." I knew I was a goner, but I tried anyway.

"But Bella…" she cut me off.

"Please, Edward." She pleaded. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I was undone. I nodded and she grinned widely. She moved her hands so slowly towards my now throbbing cock and smirked. I wanted to stop her, I really did. I could so easily lose control…

Then her hand gripped the base. "This," She hardened her grasp on me receiving a moan. "Belongs to me." she said sternly.

"Only you, my love. Only you." I sighed.

I gasped as she started to pump me with her hand. Moans escaped me without my permission as she quickened her pace. I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes to keep control, when all of a sudden, I felt her hot, wet mouth on me. "Bella, oh Bella…" She chuckled a little at that and the sensation was amazing. She ran her tongue along the underside of my penis, then ran her teeth slowly along it. "Ungh. Oh!" My moans became louder and my breathing now came in pants. I may not need oxygen, but I can still be shocked, apparently. I leaned my hand against the wall as she spent some of her time swirling her tongue along my head and I was nearly undone. I was going to explode, I couldn't hold it off much longer. "Bella. Ungh. I'm, I'm gonna…I'm gunna cum, love." She refused to take her perfect mouth away, and I knew that if I tried to move her face from my crotch, I might end up harming her, because I was on the verge of losing my control. All of a sudden, she deep throated me and I fell apart. I came right into her mouth and she swallowed me down greedily, licking off the rest. It was such an arousing sight, so I looked away, desperate for at least an ounce of control.

She looked up at me and I had to look back. She smiled.

"Thank-you, Edward."

"Bloody hell, Bella! I should be the one thanking you!" I almost shouted. I then lowered my voice and used my 'dazzling' eyes. "Thank-you, my love. My only love."

_**AWWW!**_

_**So, the next chapter is going to be fun, so we'll get started right away on that. We're getting close to the big, big, big bit of the story now, so any ideas are cherished. Sorry again for taking forever to update! And remember to review! Those of you who have reviewed, we're working on your sneak peak as I speak, so all the more reason to review, everyone! XXX**_

_**SHOUT OUTS!!**_

_**Randomsillycullen: I actually think I love you (in that FanFic amigo kind of way). Your reviews make me laugh and your ideas are awesome! There will be romance, seduction and sex kittens soon, maybe. Thanks for reviewing every chapter, your words spur me and X on, so we thank you greatly. I also think X has a thing for you after your comment on the waitresses boobs ;)**_

_**Catcat6565: You were my first reviewer, and as soon as I got that I phoned Xandie screaming and being all ecstatic and happy, it took about a half hour for me to calm down, so as you can see, I happened to be pretty happy =) Thank-you.**_

_**Paramore-X-twilightlover: You flatter me, which gave me a lot of confidence to continue, so I thank you.!**_

_**LiquidTopaz1901: Your EPOV chapter 4 will be put up at the end, because we really want to get to the storyline instead of sex, sex, sex and lemonade. Even though it's such fun, lemons are so stressful to write! Therefore, a big part of the story will be soon!**_

_**Anna42hmr: Thanks for the review, here's the more that you were looking for!**_

_**Dramonie Cullen: I screamed when you said that I made Edward hotter, seriously, my parents thought I was demented or something!**_

_**EdwardCullensMate: You made me laugh, you don't sound too bad yourself ;)**_

_**DeformedGirl: Here is the update! Enjoy.**_

_**Padme Amaidala N. Skywalker: -nice name- Do I have permission to do a little bit with your idea about the waitress? This awesome idea came to me when I read it and was on the floor of my bedroom, rolling around with hysterical laughter. Again, my parents probably think I'm insane =) I hope Bella was bold enough for you!**_

_**Ledybug: Sorry for taking so long =( Hope you had fun reading this!**_

_**Andrea: I see you share my love of the word awesome, I use it excessively and piss everyone off!**_

_**Moniqc: You want lemons, you got 'em!**_


End file.
